Champagne
by heyilikezombies
Summary: One Word Writing Prompt for Kate Austen: Champagne. - It's Kate's wedding night and her groom has prepared a special picnic for two under the stars complete with sandwiches and champagne.


"Congratulations."

Kate moved forward to wrap her arms around Jack, smiling into their embrace. When she pulled away, she was grinning, and a tiny giggle bubbled up in her chest. "Thanks." She said. Then she looked over his shoulder at Juliet, standing a few feet away from them. "You too."

His smile grew wider, and he glanced over at the blonde for a moment. "Thanks," He chuckled. The fertility doctor came up behind him, taking his hand in her own. "We should all go out one night, grab some dinner," Jack said, looking over at the man standing to Kate's right. "Have a drink."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Doc." Sawyer said, looping his arm around Kate's waist. "Heard newlyweds work up quite an appetite." He chuckled, smirking down at Kate and squeezing her side lightly.

She nudged him with her elbow and turned back to Jack and Juliet. Kate and Sawyer bid them goodbye, as well as the other people that had been at the wedding as they trickled out, leaving the two of them alone in the yard. The brunette took a quick look around, trying to commit every last bit of the scenery to memory. The lights hanging off the house, the color of the water in the fountain, the way that the -

Kate's thoughts were stopped short when James wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, pressing his lips to the back of her neck. "Mmm…" She hummed, placing her hands over his as she leaned back against his chest and looked up at the stars.

"You know, you look very…" She turned around in his arms to face him. "… _handsome_ when you try."

That word did him no justice. He looked absolutely _stunning_. He was all cleaned up, freshly shaven, hair trimmed, standing before her in a _suit_. Anybody who knew James Ford knew that this was not the kind of look he was generally aiming for.

His arms tightened around her, and her little hands pressed into his chest. "You don't look too bad yourself, Freckles." He chuckled, smirking down at her.

Kate smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a little squeak. Sawyer swept her off her feet, scooping her up so that one arm was under the crook of her legs, and the other was at her back. She looped her arms around his neck, deciding not to try and tell him to knock it off or to put her down. It wasn't worth the effort, and she was too happy to put up a fight.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling.

He glanced down at her, his dimples making little divots on his face. "It's a surprise." He told her. "Close your eyes."

Reluctantly, not wanting to take her eyes off him for even a second, Kate did as she was told. She settled against his chest, breathing in his cologne and listening to his heartbeat.

In a few minutes, they reached their destination. Near the border of the property, there was a blanket laid out in the grass, and a picnic basket off to the side. "Open up." He whispered.

She looked out at what they were walking towards and gasped softly. "It's almost 2 in the morning!" She breathed, looking up at him and tightening her grip on his neck.

"That still gives us four hours until sunrise." He smiled, setting her down gently on the blanket.

Kate was thoroughly surprised. Sawyer would do little things for her here and there, and they'd make her smile; actually, they'd make her entire day. But this was something else entirely. He'd set up something that she wouldn't have ever expected; even if he was her husband now.

Sawyer opened the basket and handed Kate a small sandwich, the corners of his lips turning even further upward, obviously taking pride in the effort he'd put into this.

She took a bite and sighed softly as a night breeze floated by, playing with her hair, causing a few strands to fall out of place. She was off in another place right then, her mind drifting to every possible thing that it could. She was so far gone, in fact, that she only snapped out of it when Sawyer crawled over to sit across from her, two glasses in one hand, a bottle of champagne in another.

"Champagne." She stated. Then she scoffed softly and chuckled, taking a glass from him. "Fill 'er up."

He popped the cork and poured both of them glasses, smiling all the while. Then he set the bottle back on top of the picnic basket and turned to Kate, raising his glass high up in the air before saying, "To Mr. and Mrs. James Ford." He bowed his head slightly, looking up at her from under his eyelashes.

_Mr. and Mrs. James Ford._ Kate couldn't shake how great that sounded. "To Mr. and Mrs. James Ford." She repeated with a smile, raising her glass to meet his in the air, making a sharp clinking sound when they met. "May they stay happy together for as long as they both shall live." She said playfully. Then she brought the glass to her lips, the bubbling liquid burning her throat as she swallowed.

"That's good," She hummed, picking up the bottle to take a look at it in the moonlight. She read the label carefully, nodding in approval. After a few moments, she felt Sawyer's eyes on her and looked over at him. He was grinning at her in that mischievous way that only he could. "What?" She asked.

But the look in his eyes said it all.

"You're kidding me." Kate said, rolling her eyes and looking down at the glass in her hand.

"You can go first, Freckles." He said, rolling over onto his side, propping his head up on one hand.

The bride smiled widely, looking up at the sky and laughing softly before she met Sawyer's eyes. "I never thought I'd be sitting here with you playing _I Never_ on our wedding night."

Sawyer drinks. Kate doesn't.

"I never thought I'd get married." He said.

Neither of them drank.

"I never thought I'd be…" Kate paused for a moment. "_Kate __**Ford**__._"

They both smiled a little wider, but only Sawyer drank. That earns him a small slap on the arm from the woman sitting across from him.

"I've never gotten tipsy off a few glasses of champagne." He teased.

But Kate drank anyway.

"Lightweight," He mumbled, brushing away some of the hair from his face.

"Oh, shut up." She said, sprawling out on the blanket like he was, lying on her side. Her white dress might've been getting stained, but it didn't matter much to her. She'd only ever wear it once, anyway. "I've never been so nervous about getting married that I almost fell off the altar."

Sawyer rolls his eyes and lifts his glass up before taking a hit.

"You got me there, Freckles." Sawyer said, leaning back a little and chuckling. "I've never been…" He raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side. "… _happier_." He says it like it's a surprise to him, and maybe it is.

Sawyer didn't drink, and neither did Kate. She paused after that though, thinking for a moment. When an idea popped into her head, her heart began thumping wildly in her chest, and she actually had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down and get a handle on things. She hadn't been intending to say anything like this, but the opportunity had presented itself, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

"I've never…" She smiled at him sweetly. "I've never been pregnant."

That made Sawyer's entire expression change. His smile faltered for a second in shock, and his eyes locked on Kate's glass before trailing up to meet her gaze. He searched her eyes frantically, desperately seeking an answer.

Kate sighed softly and lifted her glass to her lips, drinking down what was left before placing it next to the bottle in the picnic basket. She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm ou- " She began to say, but Sawyer stopped her. His mouth crashed down on hers, one hand cupping her cheek, the other pulling her on top of him.

She smiled against Sawyer's lips, running her fingers through his hair; the lingering taste of champagne still on her tongue.


End file.
